


Awkward AU

by Rootlessshaw



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Weird AU type of situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootlessshaw/pseuds/Rootlessshaw
Summary: An AU where Laura watches the Carmilla series?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after an AU version of Carmilla sat down next to me in class. (The writing, not the actual story.)

When Laura entered the auditorium, she was glad she had found a door that brought her in at the back. The professor, an extremely attractive and probably very smart woman with a killer Canadian accent, had already begun her introduction. Glad she didn't have to recreate the events of last semester, where she had walked into class 25 minutes late straight into the arms of a professor who had been explaining a theory on possibility with the door as example, she silently found a place. Proud of her not being noticed by anyone, she felt sneaky and thought she could as well be a slytherin, but hastily regretted thinking that sneakily, snake-like stereotype. They would never arrive in class this late anyway...

Although...  
The class had gone from introduction to introductory example, when someone softly settled themselves next to Laura. The latter didn't notice anything, as she was with her head in the world of this new web series she had discovered. And what a world that was: an old university full of queer women, vampires, an awesome nonbinairy scientist and evil gods possessing persons. She had felt so blessed when she found this form of fiction that wouldn't make a big deal about representing her and other people that didn't get much of that in other stories. She felt even more blessed when she, in the middle of the night, got to the part where this one girl and her vampire roommate kissed. The blessed feeling was somewhat lost the next morning, when she had to wake up with less than 2 hours of sleep, but now that she was in class and could let her mind wander, this world really did bring her to a happy place.

And apparently also a place of absolutely not paying any attention, because 5 minutes later she still hadn't noticed the person next to her. Until she was dragged out of replaying certain scenes in her head by the words "this is very important for your exams, so make sure you got that." Laura, who absolutely did not get that, eagerly starts looking for what it was that was so important, and if she could copy it off of the notes from the students sitting in front of her. The moment she hears a warm voice say "you can cheat from my notes" in her right ear, she can only hold in her scream by pressing her hand on her lips.   
She is staring the sudden stranger besides her in the eyes and it takes more than 10 seconds to get herself together and hastily answers thank you and scribble "falsification, not verification" in her notes.

She can't bring herself to do anything but listen to the professor with ultimate concentration for the next ten minutes out of sheer embarrassment and guilt for letting this story of a girl in love with a vampire overtake her mind so much she missed important information for a class that finally was not taught by an old white male. The professor looked more like an older Danny...  
Shit, her mind was gone again...  
Hopefully the girl besides her wouldn't notice, she thought... Her impulse was to check what she was doing, but she kept up her concentrated look straightforward in fear of another awkward situation. Though checking what she was doing, wasn't the only thing that urged her to look besides her... The stranger hadn't seemed so unfamiliar.... Her piercing dark eyes reminded her of someone. And that voice, the tone with which she was speaking... Someone she had recently heard... But what had she heard them say?

Laura's curiosity took over her fear of awkwardness and she took a small glimpse of the person behind her.  
Well, actually she first tried to take a small glimpse, but if you blink the moment you make fast movements, that doesn't really turn out into seeing anything. So she took a slower and longer glimpse and the moment she saw those leather pants and black boots, her mind - and her lips, had it not been for her hand holding back her words for the second time that hour - screamed 'creampuff'.  
The real life version of Carmilla was sitting next to her!!!

Now that she had realized why this girl had seemed so familiar, she couldn't un-see it. She even detected more and more small hints to this person being an alternate universe Carmilla.   
The leather pants could have been a coincidence... (Even though, who still wears leather pants in the middle of the day? To class? When it's this hot?) But the way the girl looked into the world - well, classroom... She seemed to not be paying any attention at all, but every five minutes she commented to herself that that theory had already been refuted years ago, or that some scientist was a fraud, or that this theory didn't bring into account the inherent morality of humankind,.... She was the personification of the paradoxical combination of wisdom and nonchalance. Which was oddly attractive... Well, not that odd... She had been crushing an entire night on a fictional character that was exactly this person.  
Could she really be vampire??!! No. That would be insane. Vampires aren't real...   
But they could be... She wouldn't know if they were... And how could she still believe in Hogwarts, and not give vampires a chance...   
But even then, this person next to her couldn't be Carmilla, a FICTIONAL person from AUSTRIA.   
She definitely had to stop thinking there was even a slight possibility this person could be...

"So what do you think about the assignment, sugar pie?" 

"Huh, what, Carmilla?"

Shiiiiiiitshitshit, Laura was too shocked to say or do anything but her mind was still working full speed: shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, no, fuck, she did say that out loud. She actually called a complete stranger the name of an age old. Gay. Vampire... Shiiiiiiit, she was never watching things after midnight again, shit shit shit.   
Wait.   
Why was this girl smirking at her? Why were her eyes checking her out? Why....

" Well, how do you know my name.... creampuff?"


End file.
